


Today's Post

by InsiderKiwi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mailman AU, uhhh its got like 1 curse word but nothing else so its G hooray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsiderKiwi/pseuds/InsiderKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a mailman with a huge crush and Armin is an author and an infamous early riser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Post

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt even get half the headcanons i have about this au in here but oh well i tried. beta'd by phi erejearmin.tumblr.com

Jean’s heart pounded every time the mail truck neared Armin’s stop. He pulled up next to the mailbox where the blond man was waiting with a smile.

“H-here’s today’s post,” Jean stuttered, handing him a handful of letters, mostly bills and a few fan letters. Armin was a famous up-and-coming young author and an infamous early riser; he was the only person under 65 Jean had ever met face-to-face on his usual route.

Armin smiled and thanked him, and Jean’s heart skipped a beat. He adjusted his hat and cleared his throat.

“You—uh—got quite a few fan letters today.”

“Yes, it’s likely because of that interview on the Morning Show. Hopefully they’re all nice things, yes?” Armin said, shuffling through the pile.

“I’m sure they all are. I can’t think of a single bad thing about you,” Jean began, but backtracked at the way Armin’s eyebrows shot up.

“Uh, that is, you’re a great writer, so I doubt anyone would have a reason to—“

“Thank you, Jean. You’re always my number one fan,” Armin laughed. Jean’s face heated up, and he adjusted his cap to hide his embarrassment. They bid each other goodbye, and Jean continued on his route. He finished later than usual, distracted by thoughts of a blond man’s laughing face.

***********

To Armin,

~~Maybe this is weird~~ ~~I know I’m just your mailman but~~

I’ve liked you for a long time. If you don’t feel the same, that’s fine. But I ~~can’t stop thinking about you~~ want to know how you feel about me and if you feel the same.

Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?

\- Jean

Jean’s palms were slick on the steering wheel as he approached Armin’s house. It wasn’t too late to chicken out, but no. He had to do it. His pride as a man was on the line. He pulled into a stop at the familiar curb in front of Armin’s suburban home.

“Good morning, Jean. What do you have for me today?” Armin asked cheerfully.

“Uh, just these,” Jean mumbled, pushing the letters into Armin’s hands. He nodded a cursory goodbye and hurriedly left the man’s house. It was stupid to think he could get away, since his next stop was 30 feet ahead at the next house. He snuck a peek back at a slightly confused and hurt looking Armin shuffling through his mail. He stopped at a letter that was blank except for a messily scrawled “to Armin” on the front. Jean wanted to stay and see what happened after, but there were other houses to deliver to and he was not nearly brave as he believed.

***********

The next morning, Armin wasn’t at the curb. Jean’s heart sunk at the sight. The flag was up on his mailbox and Jean saw that there was a package to be mailed out—a manuscript, judging from the size—and a letter, unaddressed except for a neatly printed “to Jean” on the front.

Jean’s heart thudded in his chest. His slick palms opened the envelope and gripped the letter inside.

Dear Jean,

Your letter touched me. Your appearance at my mailbox is the highlight of my morning. I’m sorry, but I’m not sure if I can honestly respond to all the contents of your letter at this moment. I wouldn’t want to take advantage of your earnest feelings.

If you want nothing to do with me after this, I understand, but I would be flattered if you’d join me for coffee at my house after your route. I’d like to get to know you more.

I’ll be waiting,

Armin Arlert

Jean blinked a few times. A wide smile broke out across his face, and he clutched the letter to his chest. It wasn’t a no. It was more than he had hoped for, honestly, and Armin had even invited him over to his actual house, the white, two-story home he’d only seen from the street. Jean was practically bouncing in his seat for the rest of his route.

As soon as he finished, he swapped the mail truck for his ancient, beaten up Nissan and sped all the way to Armin’s familiar address. He paused outside Armin’s door, unsure what to do. He could hear a radio playing and a man humming inside. Jean took a deep breath and knocked.

Armin appeared at the door almost immediately. He looked slightly flushed and his hair was a mess. He was still in his pajamas: an over-sized university sweatshirt, shorts, and slippers.

“You came,” Armin broke into a shy smile. Jean’s heart might’ve stopped then.

“Yeah. Of course I did,” Jean said as he was let inside.

“The coffee just finished. How do you like it? I also made toast if you’d like.”

“Uh, I’ll take it black. And yeah, I’d love some toast.” Jean peered around the too-big house. Despite its enormous size, it was homey and desperately reminded him of Armin. He snuck a peek at a messy office with papers piled high on the floor and a dining room with a large table for plenty of guests. Armin guided him to a sunroom off the kitchen where a radio was playing classical music. He practically pushed Jean into a comfy-looking armchair in the center of the room.

“I’ll get us a tray,” Armin said before disappearing into the kitchen. Jean looked around at the cheery room. The sunlight filtered in through the windows and gave the room a warm and cozy feeling, and the glass windows that covered 3 sides of the room overlooked a small garden. A cat lazed around in the corner. He sighed contentedly and relaxed into the comfortable chair. Armin set a tray with toast and coffee onto the end table between Jean’s armchair and the other one which he soon claimed.

“Are you okay? You look tired.” Armin worriedly nudged Jean’s arm.

“I didn’t get much sleep yesterday because of, well, you know,” Jean blushed at the admission, “and I usually go home to sleep between the morning shift and my other job.”

Armin’s cheeks turned pink and he looked sheepish. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry to make you come over when you should be sleeping.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. I don’t think I could sleep if I wanted to anyway,” Jean gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat, “you look tired too. Did you finish your manuscript? I mean obviously you did because I picked it up this morning but was it too much trouble and did it turn out—“

“Yes, it went quite well, thank you,” Armin interrupted, “I didn’t get to sleep until quite late last night either; that’s why I couldn’t give it to you myself this morning. I hope my absence didn’t worry you.” Armin smiled gently. Jean smiled back sleepily. He thought Armin’s hair looked really beautiful with bed head.

They talked until Jean’s words slurred from exhaustion. Armin began to explain the concept behind his new book, and Jean was interested, really, but the previous day’s restlessness had caught up to him despite the coffee. As he nodded off, Armin gently tucked a small blanket over his sleeping form, still in uniform. He curled up in the armchair next to him and began to read. Armin thought to himself it wouldn’t be bad if they had more mornings like this. The sleeping man beside him who drooled a bit and mumbled in his sleep seemed to agree.

Several hours later, Jean blinked awake to a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water on the end table.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Armin picked up the cat that had curled up on Jean’s sleeping form and set it back on the floor.

“Shit, how long did I sleep? I fell asleep when you were explaining your book, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to, honest, I still want to—“

“I know, Jean; I don’t mind. It was selfish of me to invite you over when you should have been sleeping anyway,” Armin cut him off. Before Jean could protest, he continued, “But if you really want to make it up to me you could come over tomorrow before your evening shift.”

Jean nodded and stood up. If he didn’t leave for his cramped downtown apartment then, he’d be late for work. He still needed to stop and get something to eat. “I—I could do that.”

“Fantastic,” Armin said, nudging the plate with the sandwich on it towards him. His face flushed a bit and he anxiously tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“If you don’t have to rush off now, you could eat lunch with me. I don’t know what kind of sandwich you like, so I just threw this together,” Armin bit his lower lip. Jean grinned.

“I’d love that.”

After Jean had eaten, he left for his apartment. Armin walked him to his car, and he had to resist the urge to kiss him goodbye. Jean sang along to whatever came on the radio all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this far wow thank you so much!!!!! u can find me at jeaneremin.tumblr.com if u wanna talk 2 me about mailman au some more


End file.
